


i wanna build you up and pick you apart

by bipaladin (viktorcreed)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Abilities, bcos fucking why not, lance has mind powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/bipaladin
Summary: It’s so erotic, so obscene. The picture they make together, the sounds, the heavy animalistic noises Keith creates. He isn’t even aware he’s doing it. Keith is losing control, he fucks like he fights, powerful and angry. It’s so hot, everything is so hot. Lance is breaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written porn and I figured, why not Kance? This takes place off screen any time before the big Keith reveal. (Nonspecific so no spoilers.) Also I’ve had this whole, what if Lance had psychic abilities idea rolling around in my head brain since the break after season one. I might do something longer with this idea in the future but I’m not sure I know where I want it to go just yet. Anyway, enjoy the shameless smut!

It’s obscene, Lance’s soft moans pressed against Keith’s jaw, the roll of Keith’s hips as he pushes in farther–impossibly deeper—into Lance, it’s all so fucking obscene. And erotic, Lance feels like he can’t breathe, his chest burns, everything always feels so warm like this. So hot, Lance is sweating he can’t take this.

 

Can’t take the feel of Keith’s cock (it’s _sososo_ hard), the sharp jab of the thrusts as Keith fucks him. Keith is _fucking_ him, it’s not the first time, not even close, but it still always feels so surreal, so improbable. Practically impossible.

 

Lance can’t believe a guy like Keith would fuck him. Can’t fathom the way Keith looks at him just before things devolve. Can’t accept the way Keith kisses him, _wetwet_ warmth sucking on his tongue. It’s too much.

 

This is too much.

 

Lance is breaking.

 

Keith slows his hips, he’s in so deep but doesn’t pull out just grinds his cock into Lance hips pressing in tight, pulls back and looks down at Lance. This is so fucking surreal. His brows are furrowed just so as he rubs slow circles into Lance’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“Keith,” Lance sighs broken and pleading. He can’t take this heat, the way they’re pressed together—Lance lies on his back thighs spread wide calves resting against Keith’s shoulders—he’s bent in half and breaking in two.

 

“ _Ke-ith_.”

 

Later Keith will tease Lance about this moment, call him delicate and precious just to make Lance blush and sputter with indignation.

 

He won’t ask if Lance is okay, Keith sucks at communication. They both do. Instead he leans in presses a wet sucking kiss against Lance’s mouth, swallows the noises Lance is helpless to hold in and picks the pace back up. He pulls out almost entirely and slides back in and Lance moans.

 

Keith kisses him again, tongue licking up the roof of Lance’s mouth before teeth bite into the flesh of his lip. It’s erotic being kissed by Keith. It’s so erotic-

 

Fuck.

 

He’s started-

 

Lance whines high and desperate, he’s shaking because Keith is drilling into him even harder, so hard it’s nearly painful. He clutches tightly at the sheets of the bed they’re lying in—fucking in, white knuckled and trembling, Lance is shaking—he can’t take this, he can’t—because Keith has started fucking growling.

 

It’s a low guttural sound that goes straight to Lance’s cock, it’s so erotic, so obscene. The picture they make together, the sounds, the heavy animalistic noises Keith creates. He isn’t even aware he’s doing it. Keith is losing control, he fucks like he fights, powerful and angry.

 

It’s so hot, everything is so hot.

 

 _Lance is breaking_.

 

Teeth sink into the flesh of Lance’s throat and he mewls, he didn’t even know he was capable of making that sound before Keith showed him. Before he learned what it felt like to be so desperate you couldn’t breathe, Lance might have been a screamer if he had the lung capacity for that sort of thing. As it stands all he can manage are small desperate noises, but they’re constant because he can’t stop himself.

 

Because Keith is growling, and chewing on the skin of his neck, and thrusting still so hard.

 

He’s going to cum, he’s so close, has been for a while. He can feel the static in the air, can taste the electricity, the power surging through his veins like a current. It pulses every time Keith thrusts into him. It’s building up, straining like a wire pulled taught, Lance can’t—

 

Keith takes hold of Lance by the back of his knees, forcing the blue paladin’s legs farther back against his chest, so he can bear down harder, push in deeper.

 

Can’t take this—

 

The noises Keith makes, these aggressive sounds, like an animal like a beast, it’s too much.

 

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

 

Lance can’t take this. He’s breaking.

 

So desperate when he cums, whining between half sobs, it’s obscene. His eyes, _brightbrightbright_ impossibly blue—they’re _glowing_ —roll back in his head as Keith roars above him. They’re cumming, and Keith is still thrusting.

 

_ThrustThrustThrust_

 

And Lance is still _breaking_.

 

The bed is lifted off the floor, Keith’s bed, everything is floating the way Lance is floating in the wake of his orgasm. He doesn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed or control this. Not when Keith is kissing him like this, lazy and slow with too much tongue. But Keith can’t help it, he loves the taste of Lance, has said so a few times in moments like this.

 

Soft wet licks against Lance’s tongue, pressed against the inside of his cheeks. A gentle pressure against his lower lip as Keith sucks it into his mouth.

 

It’s so erotic being kissed by Keith.

 

Lance exhales, coming back to himself slowly, as Keith coaxes him gently with tender kisses. The bed is grounded again and so is Lance.

 

Later Keith will be annoyed at the mess of everything he owns, even if it isn’t much, scattered about haphazardly. His room is completely trashed in the wake of Lance’s pleasure. Later, Lance will be indignant because it’s technically Keith’s fault anyway so he could do without the attitude, thank-you very much.

 

But all of that is later, after Keith puts Lance back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetated, all mistakes are my own. @viktorcreed on tumblr


End file.
